


the stars desert the skies and rush to nestle in your eyes

by dryadfiona



Category: Kisses & Curses
Genre: Dogs, F/M, i haven't even played his romance path
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty opens the door, and Julie's holding a puppy. This will end badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the stars desert the skies and rush to nestle in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't played his romance path so idk if anything's wrong but assume it's post saving the world

Someone's kicking the door. Not with the intent to knock it down, Ty can tell that much, but kicking rather than knocking.

"Ty?" Julie calls. "I'm holding something, can you get the door?"

That sentence is both reassuring--no one's messing up the door to irritate them into leaving the heavily-warded home--and worrying. What exactly is the  _something_ she's talking about?

Ty opens the door, and Julie's holding a puppy. This will end badly.

"Look," Julie says before he can say anything. "Just look at his face. He's adorable. Also, I already told the lady we'd take him. I should have consulted you, sorry, but I just...look at his face," she says.

It is an incredibly cute dog. Ty sighs. "Okay. Bring him in."

Julie beams at him. "Thank you!" She steps inside and walks over to the couch, setting the dog down on it. He hesitantly stands up and looks at the edge of the couch before whining.

Ty walks over, picks him up, and puts the dog onto the floor. The dog looks up at him for a second before jumping up at his leg. He laughs. "We're keeping him."

"Yes!" Julie says. "Do you have any ideas for names?"

Ty shakes his head. "Nah." The dog barks at him and paws at his leg, so he picks him up. "He is really cute, though."

Julie smiles at him. "My incredibly hot boyfriend is holding an incredibly cute dog. This is like...the perfect scenario."

Ty laughs. "You're crazy. C'mon, let's go buy a collar and a leash and dog food and stuff."

"We're just gonna leave him here?" Julie asks.

"I guess we  _could_ carry him," Ty says.

Julie grabs the dog. "Then let's go."

Ty stares at her for a second, then smiles and opens the door for her again.


End file.
